


For the Love of Light

by vbfb1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbfb1/pseuds/vbfb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's life is thrown for a spin when she accidentally interrupts two strange men arguing. Will anything ever be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Tales From The Void Contest
> 
> Rating: nc-17
> 
> Genre: sci-fi/romance
> 
> Word Count: 5102
> 
> Pairing: Edward/Bella
> 
> Summary: (255 Character Limit) Bella's life is thrown for a spin when she accidentally interrupts two strange men arguing. Will anything ever be the same?
> 
> Disclaimer: contain sex and some violence.
> 
> This is my entry for the contest hope you enjoy Alienward and Bella.

As the ten minutes to closing warning bell sounded, I realized I had somehow spent the entirety of another night holed up in the library. I cursed my absent-mindedness. Yet another night of having to walk home later at night than was safe.

Packing up all my belongings, I dumped them in my satchel and then headed for the exit.

As I started the half hour walk home, I wished for the umpteenth time that I could afford a car. Being a broke college student was just another way the universe liked to fuck with me.

As I rounded the corner into the alley that allowed me to cut a good bit of time from my journey, I came to a sudden stop. There in front of me were two strange-looking men. On the left was an overly tall man. He was at least seven feet tall, with longish blond hair, and he was facing an attractive man who was shorter but still at least six feet tall with an unruly mop of brownish red hair. Though I couldn't understand what they were saying because it wasn't in English, the tone of their voices and their tense postures told me they weren't having a friendly conversation. Hoping that neither had noticed me and not wanting to get caught up in whatever was going on, I slowly backed out of the alley. Suddenly, the taller one drew an unusual looking gun from his pants and pointed it right at the face of the other man. Scared now, I caught my foot on a trash can and tripped. The can fell, taking two more beside it along. The noise reverberated off the brick buildings all down the alley. Both of their heads snapped in my direction with the first clang, and I froze.

The blond-haired man looked furious as he pointed his gun at me. Before I could even react, the brown-haired man lunged at him, trying to take the gun away, but he was too late. I heard a loud crackle, and I just knew it came from the firing of the gun. My time was up.

Time seemed to slow as the incredible scene played out in front of me. A Stream of blue light came out of the end of the gun and flew toward me. In a matter of seconds, a million thoughts ran through my mind, the most absurd of which was, oh my God, I'm going to die a virgin.

Just as the blue light was about to impact me, a green light appeared in front of me. I watched in fear and awe as it absorbed the blue light. It had saved me from what I was sure was certain death.

Right in front of my eyes, the green light morphed into the man with the odd brown hair. Delayed though they were, my self-preservation instincts finally kicked in, and I screamed and tried to scramble away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a soft, caring tone.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

"I promise I will explain everything. For now, run!"

He grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. Before we had run two paces, however, a warm buzzing feeling washed over my entire body. The alley disappeared, and we were suddenly inside an apartment.

I fell to the ground, confused as to how we'd gotten from the alley to here. I'd obviously fallen asleep at the library and was having the most ridiculous dream.

"You're not having a dream."

Crap. Great time to be speaking your thoughts aloud, Bella.

"You didn't."

What the hell is he talking about? I am so going insane.

"Bella, you are not speaking your thoughts aloud. I can read your mind."

What the fucking hell! I scrambled across the floor to the nearest wall, trying to get away from the deranged man holding me hostage

"Bella, please calm down. I am going to explain everything. I just need to get you a glass of water to take your pill with."

What fucking pill? I am not taking any of the freak's pills.

"You will take it – otherwise, in about ten minutes, you are going to start suffering from teleportation sickness. And believe me, that won't be pretty."

He handed me the glass of water and a gargantuan pill that looked more like a suppository.

I am never going to be able to swallow that. What on earth kind of pill is it?

"Yes you will, because if you don't, your insides are going to turn to liquid and pour out of your pores in…oh…about ten minutes."

Is he fucking kidding?

"No, I'm not, so swallow."

Scared out of my wits and petrified of dying, I threw the tablet in my mouth and then drank the water. After much effort, I eventually swallowed it.

I sat there for what felt like hours, just staring off into space. I felt like Alice down the rabbit hole. Nothing made any fucking sense. Humans can't morph into light or absorb bullets, and they sure as fuck can't teleport. I pinched myself, sure that I was having some wicked ass dream.

"You're not," the man said, breaking the silence. "And the reason I can do all of those things is because I'm not human."

"Well, what the fuck are you if you're not human?"

"I'm Munitarian."

He said it like I was supposed to know what that meant.

"And what the hell is a Muni-tar-ian?" I asked, sounding out the word.

"I'm from the planet Munitar in the Antar galaxy. It is approximately ten million light years from Earth."

I put my hands over my eyes. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home." I needed something to break me out of the fucked up place I'd landed myself.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you won't be going home."

What does he mean I'm not going home? He can't just kidnap me. I have midterms, a boyfriend, and family. What are they going to think?

"I really am sorry, but you have seen too much. The man that I was arguing with tonight has the same mental abilities as me. The moment he knew you were there, he would have read your mind and known everything there was to know about you, the same as I did. He is a tracker – relentless – and he won't stop until you are dead."

This isn't real! There is no such thing as aliens. What the hell does he mean he knows everything about me?

"My ability allows me to read every single thought you have ever had in your entire life. I probably know more about yourself than you do."

He can't really read my mind, can he? Oh my God! This can't be real.

"Prove it!" I challenged.

"Your mom is Renee, your dad is Charlie. Your mom left your dad when you were two, and you moved to California. When you were six, you left there and moved to Phoenix. At seventeen, you left your mom in Phoenix and moved to Forks, Washington to live with your dad."

Oh my God! I sat there in stunned silence, my mouth gaping open. He really did know!

"Why are you here? On Earth, I mean." I wasn't sure I necessarily wanted to know, but I figured it was probably helpful to know what I had ended up in the middle of.

"I am a member of an intra-galaxy task force; we protect planets from having their natural evolution tampered with. The man I was arguing with has been using his abilities to try and interfere with Earth's evolution."

"By doing what?"

"By playing with the Earth's climate. I've spent six months tracking him down, and I was just in the process of arresting him when you came around the corner."

Great…trust it to be my fault some alien villain gets away to threaten the earth.

"I will find him again. He won't get far."

"So, why does he want to destroy the Earth?"

"He doesn't want to destroy the Earth, just the humans that inhabit it."

"Why the fuck would he want to do that? What did we ever do to him?"

"There are not many planets in the galaxies that support life. Of those that do, some are overcrowded with citizens or have used up all the planets' resources. Basically, Earth is an extremely rare commodity. A black market dealer could make a fortune if they could make the planet available for re-colonization."

I just sat there staring at my captor. In the span of one night, I had discovered that not only did aliens exist, but also they were trying to kill us. I should have been more freaked out by the revelations, but I wasn't. Maybe it was all the sci-fi TV I watched.

A million thoughts passed through my mind, but my captor didn't answer my internal questions.

I did, however, ask the one thing I had tried to avoid thinking about. "What are you going to do with me?

"There are only two options: you stay with me, or I kill you."

Is he fucking kidding me? Why would I want to go with him? Of course, I'm not too fond of the idea of him killing me either.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What would you do with me if I go with you?"

"Well." His sheepish avoidance of eye contact made me suspicious. "I could take you as my mate."

Men! Even alien ones were all the same! "You're kidding me, right?"

Can a human even mate with a Munitarian?

"No, I'm not kidding. My existence is lonely, and it would be nice to have a companion. As for the other thing you're wondering, yes I can mate with you in both my human form and natural state."

I scoffed. Why would a gorgeous guy like him want a boring, fat, dumpy human like me?

"For what it's worth…" his voice became more subdued "…Mike doesn't know what he is talking about. You are none of those things."

My eyes flew to his. I felt stripped bare. "How the fuck would you know?"

"Because your mind records every conversation you have ever had with a person, and I can tell you that Mike has said many a thing that is just plain untrue."

I needed to wrap my head around the fact that this man in front of me knew everything about me, when I knew almost nothing about him. Seeing as I also didn't want to die, I was stuck with him.

"Fine, whatever, so what happens now…" I realized I had no idea what his name was.

"Edward," he replied to my unasked question.

"Your name is Edward? What kind of alien name is that?"

"It isn't my real name. It is just the Earth name I took. It was fortuitous you had an Earth name that was almost exactly the same as the acronym formed by the first letters of my real name."

"So, what is your real name?"

"Evlen Danrah Welope Relimum Dunc."

Geez, that's a mouthful. "I think I will just stick with Edward. So, what happens now, Edward?"

"For now, you sleep. Tomorrow, we will start the hunt for James."

"Who's James?"

"He is the man who almost killed you tonight."

"Oh."

"You should sleep, Bella. Your body needs time to recover."

The moment he said it, I realized he was right; my body did feel heavy with exhaustion.

I suppose he expects me to sleep here on the floor.

"No. There is a bed in the bedroom. You can sleep there." He pointed to a door I hadn't previously noticed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, concerned that he would have to sleep in the same bed as me.

"I do not sleep as you do. You will be safe here."

I didn't fully trust him, but I needed to get some sleep. Unable to stay awake any longer, I headed to the bedroom, climbed into bed, and let the exhaustion claim me.

The morning light streaming through the windows forced my eyes open. For a second, I thought it was all a ridiculous nightmare, until I took in my surroundings. I realized it was no dream.

It occurred to me not long after I woke up that Edward hadn't come to check on me. I'd figured he would just read my thoughts and know I was awake.

Was he even in the apartment? I got out of bed and went in search of him.

When I walked into the lounge, I had my answer. There, floating in the middle of the living space, was the body-shaped green light which had saved me the night before. It must have been Edward in his natural form. As I stared, I couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. Even in his human form, he had an attractiveness that I wasn't immune to. In this form, he was ethereal and transcendent. He was lovely.

"Why, thank you," Edward said.

Stupid mind reading, alien.

"Don't be upset, Bella. I like that you find me attractive. I find you attractive as well. It is one of the reasons I didn't kill you straight away."

Well, that's good to know…he didn't kill me 'cause he thinks I'm pretty. I rolled my eyes.

His comment made my mind wander to all that "companion" meant to him. He couldn't really mean sex, right? Oh my God, I have to lose my virginity to an alien?

"Bella, I will not make you do anything you don't want to. It is just nice to have someone to talk to after so long alone."

I moved over to the couch and sat down, looking up at my alien companion sparkling before me.

"But you are," I complained. "By making me stay here against my will, you are making me do something I don't want to do."

He morphed into his human form, looking sad and a little puzzled. "I don't know how to express how sorry I am for the situation. But, I feel very protective of you, and I know that if I let you leave and go back to your life, you will end up dead, and that is just not something I can live with."

Why should he care so much about a nobody?

"You are not nobody, and, seeing as we are stuck together for an undetermined amount of time, I am going to do my best in that time to show you that you are far more extraordinary than you think."

I didn't believe a word that he said, but we had to pass the time somehow.

After being with Edward for about a week and tired of being cooped up, I resolved to find a way to sneak out. About a week later, an opportunity finally presented itself. I was barely halfway down the street before James materialized in front of me.

Thankfully, it appeared I hadn't snuck out at all when Edward materialized in front of me as well. Before James could do anything to me, Edward plunged a dagger into James' heart, or more precisely into the spot where James's heart would be if he was human. Edward had been teaching me about Munitar physiology so that I would know how to hurt James if I ever needed to defend myself.

A second after Edward injured him, he disappeared.

"Is he going to die?" I asked.

"No. Unfortunately, that wound won't kill him. It will, however, keep him off his feet for a few days until it heals."

After teleporting us back to the apartment, Edward went about working on the equipment he used to track James while I took up my usual position on the couch watching TV. I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't just killed him and ended it all.

Edward answered without even looking up from what he was doing. "Because killing him doesn't help me find out what he has planned, what natural disaster he is going to cause next. The tracking device that was on the end of the device that is now implanted in him…that, however, will."

As I thought more about Edward's actions, an awful thought occurred to me.

"Did you use me as bait?"

This time, he did look up from his work. "No, I did not." His tone was harsh, and I got the feeling I had offended him.

"Then why did you let me go?" I asked, perplexed.

"Because you wanted to go." His tone was now soft and almost caring. "I knew how much it meant to you. So, I pretended that I didn't know what you had planned and just followed along at a distance just in case something happened."

I didn't think I had ever felt as cared for as I did in that moment. Not even my parents had ever done something so nice for me. I knew right then that I didn't hate Edward, not even a little bit.

In the months after the incident, we flitted all around the world. It seemed no matter how hard Edward tried, we were always one step behind James.

Though teleporting all over the world wasn't as fun as it sounded, I'd managed to see so much more of the world than I'd ever expected to. Of course, most of it was seen out of the windows of various hotel rooms or apartments, and even though I couldn't get out there to experience the things I could see, it was the best time of my life. I enjoyed my time with Edward.

Not a day went by that he didn't spend showering me in compliments. He always told me how beautiful I was, even if I was wearing ratty jeans and a t-shirt. Moreover, unlike Mike, he never once made a negative comment about my appearance.

He also made sure to keep me entertained. He played chess with me and even helped me continue my studies by getting all my books and course outlines from my apartment. He challenged me like no one else ever had. I loved speaking to him, or should I say thinking to him.

That was the thing that had taken me the longest to get used to. I found it extremely eerie at first when Edward would reply to my unspoken questions. It weirded me out so much that we agreed that unless we were actually in the middle of a conversation, he was only to respond to what I said out loud.

As the weeks passed, our friendship continued to build. Unfortunately, so did my attraction to Edward. I tried to ignore my feelings, but he was so sexy and enigmatic. I fell for him more every day.

It irked me that Edward would pluck every lascivious thought I had straight from my mind. He'd get a devilish smirk on his face, but I knew he was similarly affected. I was almost as attracted to his natural form as I was his human one. There was something mesmerizing about the way he glowed, something that touched me deep inside.

In a hotel in New York, the expanding bubble of sexual tension that surrounded us finally exploded.

After yet another night of dreaming that Edward was making love to me, I went to take a shower. My body, which was still on full alert, only seemed to get more aroused as the gentle spray of the shower washed over me. I had been avoiding taking matters into my own hands because I knew he would know. I'd be mortified, and it would only make the tension between Edward and me worse.

Fuck it! How much worse can it be? I wondered as I stood under the pounding spray.

"Let me," Edward said from somewhere far closer than I was expecting.

I screamed. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, I hadn't heard him enter.

Jesus fucking Christ, Edward, you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing sneaking around?

"Sorry," was all he said in reply.

After I chastised Edward, I noticed what he was wearing, or rather, what he wasn't. Edward stood on the other side of the glass shower door completely naked. I gawked at his sculptured from. His body was long and lean, rippling muscles so firm I itched to rub my hands all over him.

"Do it," he said, his voice on edge. He sounded like a crack addict needing a fix.

Unable to deny him, I opened the shower door, took hold of his hand, and pulled him in to join me.

"You are so gorgeous," he whispered.

"I could say the same about you. Both versions, human and Munitar."

We stood there staring at each other, the water cascading over us. When my eyes landed on his manhood, I was mesmerized. It was long, thick, and uncut. Every inch of him was perfection. All of the fantasies I'd ever had of Edward making love to me came rushing back.

As I stood there wondering what to do, Edward spoke. "I am yours, Bella. Let me make love to you."

There was not an ounce of hesitation in my reply."Yes."

His lips lit a passionate fire, setting my whole body ablaze. My heart beat so fast. The dull ache low in my belly had turned to a persistent throb.

Never had I experienced anything as good as Edward's lips against mine. The moment he made contact with my skin, every nerve in my body caught on fire. Everything else paled in comparison.

I threw my arms around him, holding him tight, scared I was still dreaming, and worried any second I would open my eyes and he would be gone.

"This is not a dream," he murmured. He kissed his way down my neck towards my chest. He latched onto one nipple.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out.

My legs turned to jello. Edward caught me in his strong arms, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He shut off the water and carried me out of the shower.

"Can't fall from here," he laughed as he lay us down on the bed.

The enormity of the moment struck me. This was really going to happen.

He chased every thought from my mind when he resumed his place at my breast. Every kiss and caress pushed me closer, ever faster toward ecstasy. I was afraid I'd explode into a thousand pieces.

"I will take care of you," Edward whispered.

I knew he would keep his promise. My heart swelled. I clawed at him, trying to pull him as close to me as possible. Eager to know just what this ethereal man would feel like, I reached between us, placing my hand around his manhood as I tried to guide him in.

"Patience, please," he scolded, swatting my hand away. "Let us savor this."

Properly chastised, I relaxed and let Edward take the lead.

He worshipped me for hours. Every single touch drove me crazy. I begged him to take me already. He didn't, though. He took his time and ravished me thoroughly.

Opening me wide, he slid inside me. I was expecting it to hurt, for there to be at least some sort of discomfort, but there wasn't. All I felt was an overwhelming fullness, accompanied by a carnal ecstasy the likes of which I didn't think was possible. He'd barely even started before I felt like I was falling apart at the seams.

"So beautiful," Edward groaned.

I was so lost in the sea of bliss he had cast me adrift in that I'd almost forgotten where I was. Opening my eyes I saw him staring at me, cocky grin spread across his face.

"You seem mighty pleased with yourself?"

"I most certainly am. Never have I witnessed anything as stunning as you mid-orgasm."

Embarrassed but proud, I giggled at what we shared together, but I could still feel him hard inside me.

"Didn't you orgasm? I asked.

"No," he replied.

Immediately, my self-doubts crept in. Was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?

"It is not your fault. Though I can enjoy sex with you in my human form, I can only achieve orgasm in my natural form."

As soon as he said it, I knew I wanted to be with him that way.

"Are you sure?" he asked, the tone of his voice giving away how nervous he was.

I've never been more sure of anything. Make love to me, Evlen.

"Okay but you need to stay still. I can't do this if you move around too much."

No worries. Anything else?

"Not really – just keep your mind as open as possible."

I lay flat on the bed as he morphed into the stunning green light I had grown so fond of.

Keeping still beneath him, I waited. He hovered towards me, moving ever closer until my entire body was engulfed by his light.

His color flickered and pulsed all around me. Electric ripples trilled over my skin and through my body. It was like Edward tapped into every pleasure receptor in my brain simultaneously. I'd never thought anything could feel as good as the orgasm he'd given me only moments ago, but I was wrong. As the pulsing sensation continued, I could feel another climax building, stronger and more intensely focused than anything I'd ever known.

All at once, Edward turned red, and my flesh burned with him. My back arched off the bed as the orgasm hit my entire body from head to toe all at the same time.

I was lost, floundering in a sea of bliss. "I love you," I cried out, unable to contain the emotions swimming inside me.

Time lost all meaning until Edward's voice helped me find my way back to reality.

"Bella, love, please wake up?"

I opened my eyes to see an extremely concerned Edward hovering over me.

"Oh, finally!" he exclaimed. "I thought I'd lost you."

Hmmmm. "No, I am right here. What happened?"

"You passed out, my love. I have been trying to wake you for ten minutes."

"Did you…" I wasn't sure what word I should use to ask whether Edward enjoyed himself, but I was hoping he would just answer my unasked question.

"Yes, my love," he said with a smile. "It was the most pleasurable experience I have ever known."

Feeling wrung out with pleasure, I yawned. I was rapidly succumbing to exhaustion.

"Sleep, my love. I will be here when you wake." I heard nothing more before I was in a deep, satisfied sleep.

The hotel room was quiet when I woke. I looked around for Edward, thinking he'd be recuperating too, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Panic started to set in. Had James captured him? Had he just left me after getting what he wanted? A million different scenarios swam around my mind. I managed to keep calm long enough to double check for a note or something.

Some of his equipment was still where he had left it. I knew it meant he hadn't left me because he would have taken his belongings with him if he had. But it was of little comfort to me. I still feared something terrible had happened to him.

Trying to take my mind off why he wasn't around, I had a shower. After I was dressed, however, I realized I had nothing else to do.

I sat down on the bed and flicked the TV on, surfing through channels until I found a news channel. I don't know why I tortured myself, but I just sat there watching the news, hoping to see some strange article that might have given me a clue as to where Edward was.

After hours of sitting on the bed, my butt was sore, so I got up and started pacing instead. Back and forth, I walked between the bed and the window, stopping to gaze out the window every so often.

I was just considering heading out to look for Edward when he suddenly materialized and then collapsed in front of me.

The fear and panic I had been fighting now consumed me. He was just lying there, covered in blood, not even moving. Frightened but concerned, I knelt down next to him and checked for wounds.

I was happy to discover that he only seemed to have a stab wound in his shoulder. There was so much blood, though; I just didn't understand where it was from.

As I sobbed quietly, I prayed for everything to be okay. When he finally opened his eyes and looked at me, I knew everything was going to be all right.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, my love, I am. It is only a surface wound. It will heal quickly," he replied as he sat up.

Knowing that he was okay, my fear dissipated but was replaced with anger. "Where were you?"

"I got an alert on James. I thought if I was quick enough, I might be able to catch him."

"And did you?"

"Yes, I did. He's dead." Pulling me into his lap, he continued. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to be gone so long. I should have left a note." Thankful he was fine, I sunk into his embrace.

I knew I should be happy that he had achieved his task, that he'd killed James, that the earth was safe. But I wasn't. I couldn't be with the fear of what this meant gnawing at me. Would he return to his home world and leave me forever?

"No, love, I won't."

What? Shocked, I looked into to eyes to see if he was lying.

"I won't be going home. I am mated to you now. If I left you, I would become very ill. I am afraid you are stuck with me forever."

I launched myself at him, showering his face with kisses. He was mine forever, and I had never been happier.

"So, what now?" I asked after we pulled apart.

"Whatever you want, love." My thoughts immediately turned to home.

He scooped me up into his arms, and I buried my face in his neck. We disappeared into the sparkling green light. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew that no matter where we went, as long as we were together, I would always be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
